The Druella Rosier Saga
by faggoos1994
Summary: a life's story about Druella Black/Rosier Through her Hogwarts years, marriage and death. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. The Beginning

**A story about Druella Rosier from her Hogwarts years till the day she dies. Strong words, dirty words, may contain sex scene later on. We will just see how things build up. :) I hope you will like it because Druella is really dear to me :3**

Please R&R :) 3

* * *

Druella Rosier was a delicate and graceful lady. For a mother of three beautiful daughters was she with a petite body. Her hair golden yellow, her skin pale and fine, her eyes icy blue, for what people knew so little of her would probably refer her to a ice queen, not only because of her snow like and flawless Rosier appearance but her attitude towards the people she thought were underneath her respect range. Very few would believe that this particular woman raised one of the most dangerous witch of time, but also one of the kindest one as well. Her daughters were everything to her. She couldn't imagine her life without them or her husband, the father of all three girls.

What about starting at the beginning so you can get to know her like I do. To get to know her you have to know her story, know her past present and future, but it basically started in Hogwarts, in her third year or what you will. All her childhood she was taught ''never speak unless you are spoken too'' and that was the rule she would then teach her own daughters to follow.

Her mornings in Hogwarts were always the same. The same regular routine. Wake up 5.30, shower, get dressed in her school uniform, pin up her hair, refresh herself then head to breakfast as soon as she could. She was always the first one arriving in the Great hall for meals, but one morning in October she got a bit late and got in for breakfast on the last second. She sat on the edge of the table, closest to the big wooden door. A little further down the table was a small gang of boys. All wearing their school uniform just like hers.

She tried to ignore their noises, their roars of laughter and attitude towards some other girl on the other side of them. One of the boy was with yellow hair, very similar to her own, two of them had raven black hair and the fourth one, dark chocolate brown. Druella tried her best to ignore such rackets and tried to finish her meal as quickly as possible, but she couldn't help but to peak over to them every once in a while. It was inhuman not to give them a glare over some things they were saying to those poor girls.

At one moment one of the black haired boys looked to her, glanced more like it. She could tell he was tall because he jumped up from the table as pumpkin juice filled cup was knocked over and the liquid flooded over the edge and onto his crotch. ''bloody hell Frederick!'' he shouted to the other black haired one, which grinned broadly. ''Sorry mate, accident'' just at that the bell rang. Its clings beaming through the corridors, bouncing on the walls and echoing into every corner of the castle. Druella then hurried down into the dormitories and gathered her books in her bag.

Care for magical creatures, potions then astronomy.

She practically ran down the corridors and out of the castle to attend to Care of Magical Creature class. Something she was not fond of, but was determined to get Outstanding in her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the future. Education was very important in Druella's eyes and she would do anything to get the best one offered.

The lesson finally ended and she headed back up to the castle but on her way up she stopped by a familiar sound. Those four boys were again fooling around. She was curious like every other 14 year old girl would be so she walked towards the noise finding them on the pier to the Black Lake. She hid behind a tree and watched them try to shove each other into the lake where the merpeople had shown themselves.

''Look, there, your wife, Evander!'' The blonde haired boy yelled to the brown haired one. ''Shut up, you twat. That's your child right there, on wait, you've never shared a bed with a woman'' ''Neither have you. The only one here is Yaxley over there..'' One of the black haired boys she remembered being called Frederick grinned broadly and crossed his arms over his chest ''You three are pathetic, waiting till marriage when the feeling is more than heavenly.'' Frederick explained and moved off the pier and sat down on a stone joined by the others.

''Father would separate my cock from my body if he heard I laid with a woman before marriage'' the other black haired boy said, Cygnus Black.

''My mother would gladly watch.'' the blonde one added in quickly.

''She would need a telescope just to see anything there.'' Frederick said roaring with laughter.

_''How can they talk like that? Savages!''_ Druella was till hidden behind a tree and listening to their conversation even though she did not want to hear any of that. Men and their tongues often lose their bonds. She had had enough after few minutes of their savage talk and returned up to the school to get ready for her next class with Hufflepuffs. Potions.

* * *

**_A friend of mine has been ''pressuring'' me to write this and here is at least a start. If you like me to write more about Druella and her upcoming years, please review :3 Tataa _**


	2. Spilling of drinks

**I just want to thank my roleplay buddy Evander Nicholas Lestrange for the help of writing this :3  
**

**Please R&R It is your duty! :P 3**

* * *

It had been few weeks since Druella last time saw the four savages, and she was getting quite curious of their whereabouts. She had been going to her classes on the right time, doing her coursework and even had the time to sit down in the library and write her mother a letter. She tended to do that when she had time to spare, which was not often.

She pulled up her quill and a piece of parchment she had in her bag and started writing

''Dearest mother.

I have been doing well in school, and even got told by my transfigure professor that I had a rare talent. Also I wanted to tell you about something that happened few weeks ago.

I woke up late and headed to the Great hall for breakfast when I heard these males blaber about something vile. Sharing a bed with a woman and what not...''

She continued writing down in a delicate manner, telling her mother that had happened. She knew she would want to know what had happened and if they were taunting her, which they weren't. She was, in some ways, taunting them.

When the letter was fully written and addressed to Elizabeth Rosier, she went up to the owlry and send off a snow white owl to her with the letter clutched in it's beak.

The day it self went by quickly and soon enough did all the students of Hogwarts gather in the Great hall for supper. As always, Druella was one of the first ones to show up, but this time she couldn't just hurry up and leave because the dinner was a bit late on the tables.

She sat by the table, her back straight and her head held high, then suddenly she heard voices. ''Come on Cygnus, you should have done it! She was begging for more!''

The savages were back and sat down beside Druella. Oh she did not like it. She sneered towards them but without any of them noticing.

''I didn't want to get sent to the headmaster, and thanks to you and Abraxas the poor girl will never be the same again!'' The boy so called Cygnus burst out with laughter.

What on earth had happened that was so damaging and so hilarious?

''Come on, we mustn't forget it was a Hufflepuff, everyone knows they aren't the smartest of the bunch..''

Druella tried to move away from them but failed miserably. Someone had sat down on her otherside and she was practically cornered. She could of course stand up and leave, but she was so hungry that he stomach was growling.

''Where is Evander?'' Abraxas asked curious after few moment of just laughter. ''He was with us, just moments ago.''

''Probably in the library or freshening himself up for supper, like he always does..'' Frederick said shrugging his shoulder as he rose a cup of pumpkin juice up to his lips.

Druella was sneaky as she looked over to the three boys beside her. Over the years she had developed a technique to look somewhere she shouldn't.

She noticed two boys on the other side of the table. The one with yellow hair and the other with raven black hair. Those two were Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black. She had both learned it and checked just to be sure. And on her right side sat the other black haired man who would be Frederick Yaxley, and that would mean the chocolate brown haired one would be Evander Lestrange, the one who was not there.

Supper finally appeared on the table in front of them and Druella couldn't help but to smile as she saw it. She put some salad on her plate and some bread. Something that she ate not much off. Her mother had pressured her to eat less to stay fit and attracted to men so she would find some proper husband.

Evander soon joined the gang by the table and sat between Druella and Frederick. He wasn't wearing his school uniform but a nice suit and black tie. Quite unusual to see someone just two years older be so fancy only for supper.

Druella was relieved they behaved because if they would have been speaking about laying with women she would have had enough and probably curse them with whiskers or pimples.

''Apologizes on my late arrival..'' Evander said as he sat down. He was speaking rather fondly. ''I had to sort thing out before supper..'' Druella just sat there eating her dinner and listening to his voice and his rather enjoyable Irish accent. She hadn't noticed it before.

''What were you doing, Evan? Combing your hair and ironing your shirt?'' Frederick said grinning and nudged his upper arm to Lestrange.

''No, 'cause I don't need the effor' of making myself handsome and well represented like you do, Yaxley.''

Pumpkin juice spilled from Cygnus' lips as he burst out laughing. Sending the juice flying over the table and onto Frederick's school robe who jumped up and cursed loudly. Making the whole hall fall silent and all eyes on him. After few moments of cursing he realized how loud he had been and lowered his head and rushed out of the great hall, leaving his buddies in a fit of laughter.

''Good one, mate.'' Abraxas said holding his stomach as he laughed.

''We all know that Yaxley isn't the best sweet in the bag. Not much to look at'' Cygnus grinned and kept eating the rest on his plate while the others just sat there and waited. Not once did they look or even notice Druella beside them. Like they were in their own little bubble and no one could get in.

Druella finished eating and was finishing her juice when Evander flinched ,because of something that Cygnus did, and knocked his cup over. Sending the liquid straight onto Druella's lap. She gasped and jumped up to her feet. She looked down to her skirt then to Evander. ''Do you not have any control where your bloody drink goes?'' she screamed at him and stormed out of the Great Hall to change her skirt.

As she entered the common room she could hear someone was behind her. ''Oi! You. Blonde.'' She turned around seeing Evander behind her. ''Apologies miss.. I tend to get clumsy'' he rose his hand to ruffle his hair at the back of his head before extending it to her. ''My name is -... ''

''You're Evander Lestrange. I know.'' She glared down to his hand with her eyebrow cocked up.

A smirk twitched his lips apart as he lowered his hand. ''And you are?''

''The name is Druella Rosier. Daughter of Elizabeth and **Octavius**Rosier. '' She said sharply ''and I do not wish to stay in this wet clothes, so if you will excuse me'' she turned around quickly and made her way through the common room and to the girl's sleeping dormitories.

There she took her school uniform on and put on a nice dark blue dress on. It was rather fancy but she only had fancy dresses because of her mother, and besides, she knew proper women always wore dresses.

She returned down in the common room thinking that Evander had given up on waiting and left to join his mates but he stood there in the same spot she left him, grinning broadly. ''You look...ravishing''

Druella could feel a light hint of a blush warm her cheeks as she look up to him with her eyebrow risen. ''I thought you'd left.''

''I couldn't express my remission, so I decided to wait for your return.'' He gazed down to her and took her hand, bowing down slightly and pressed his lips to her family ring that held the family crest.

The warmth grew in her cheeks but her lips didn't twitch to a smile or even a little giggle that most girl would let slip in a similar position. Instead she slid her hand away.

She looked into his dark eyes her expression showing nothing. It was like her skin was made out of porcelain and her eyes were of glass.

''To show my remorse I would like to ask you to accompany me to the Yule Ball next month. That is if no other man has asked for your hand'' Evander looked into her eyes. His tanned body standing only a feet away from hers as they gazed upon each other. She was thinking. If she would say no she would just walk away, if she would say yes, she might gain a friend and on top of all a nice dance if the boy could indeed dance.

''If you are well represented and act like a proper gentleman. Yes'' She pursed her lips slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''I will not be anything else for a lady such as yourself..''

He bowed down to her once more before turning away and letting her be by herself. _''What an idiot! First spills pumpkin juice on me, then he insists on taking me to the Yule ball.'' _ she waited a little while before exiting the common room. The stars were beautiful that night. The evening sky so black and mysterious. Druella couldn't help but to lay on a blanket she had put a charm on to not melt the snow below and keep her warm as she stared up to the stars, actually thinking what to wear to the Yule Ball. Evander would have probably gone and bragged about it to his mates, but at the same time she didn't think he was that kind of guy.

She was just actually looking forward to going with him the more she thought about it.


	3. Mermaids are foul creatures

**Third Chapter of my darling Druella. I want to say thank you again to Evander Nicholas Lestrange from Harry Potter Facebook Roleplay.**

**_Here shows that Abraxas has started to fancy Dru a bit, and Evander as well. But Cygnus is still the little ladies man he thinks he is and goes on bothering young girls that aren't of age or well under his own age._**__

Once again I just wanted to say that Druella is special to me for many reasons which I'm not going to bore you with. It mightn't be like in the Harry Potter Saga, but it is the idea of it. The Druella Rosier Saga.

Please R&R 3 

* * *

It had been two weeks since Evander asked her to the Ball 15th of December, which was in 3 weeks. She was actually looking forward to it. She had spend some time with Evander and his mates and she started enjoying their company. She would give Frederick advices to charm a young lady, and even help Cygnus on his homework. She was a part of the gang now and only just met them.

They were very lovely to her. They told her she looked nice or lovely. They held doors open for her even invited her to the Three Broomstick when it was Hogsmead-weekend. They all were gentlemen in their own way, and sometimes they were too goofy for her taste.

One Friday afternoon, Druella and Evander walked down to the Black Lake for a quick walk in the snow. Druella's yellow hair and shoulders now white from the snowfall. Oh it was so beautiful. Christmas snow. Big thick flakes that glided down from the sky and down to the ground. Making everything as white as the clouds.

"You should have asked her, not me, Evan!" Druella told him as they were walking down the path to the pier. ''I know she fancies you. I heard her talk about you in the loo after Transfiguration.

''No she doesn't. She doesn't show any interest in me. Besides I asked you and I do not regret it.''

Druella smiled and linked her arm with Lestrange as they were at the pier. ''Brook really does fancy you though. I can go with someone else to the Yule Ball. I know Cygnus has a date, the ladies man he is, and well Frederick surely doesn't have one, seeing as he is well.. Frederick. But I'm not sure about Abraxas. I'd rather go with Abraxas than Frederick.''

''A Hippogriff would rather go out with Abraxas than Frederick, Dru. He's hideous.'' Laughter erupted from his lips as he pulled out his wand to make the snow melt at the edge where they could sit.

''Don't be too mean, Evan. He'd doing his best.. though it surely isn't the best.'' She chuckled and sat down, wrapping her rope around her tighter and lay her head on Evander's shoulder. ''Its beautiful isn't it..'' she said after a moment of silence.

''Yes it is...'' he agreed but he wasn't admiring the view. His eyes were lingering down to Druella on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulder to keep her warm and smiled.

''Do you want to take a dip?'' she asked grinning looking up to him and out to the lake, but he was puzzled. The water was frozen and at winter, the headmaster would warn them especially about the mermaids. They would be vicious when they wouldn't be able to resurface.

''I would, but Dru.. the water is all frozen. How on earth would you get in without freezing to death?''

''Don't be a scardy cat, Evan. Its only water. Besides, I just learned a new charm in Charms Class. I can melt the ice and have a little dip. What harm could it do?'' she asked unwrapping her Slytherin scarf.

''Dru... '' he tried but was cut off. ''I'm going in, Lestrange, With or without you.'' She unzipped her blue dress revealing her white corset underneath. She felt Evander's eyes stare at her, but she ignored him, thinking that he was just judging her.

When her dress was off and her hair loose, she sat on the pier, only in her underwear and corset, with her wand in her hand. She pointed the tip to the ice below her and muttered a spell that would make the thick ice melt. First her toes went in, every hair on her body rising up to the sky. ''Blood hell its cold...'' she grinned and looked over to him before letting go of the pier and sank down in the water. ''Its quite refreshing I must admit.'' she giggled as any 14 year-old-girl would do.

She felt a tingling in her feet, thinking it was just the cold water. She kept looking up to Evan on the pier and smiled. ''Come on, Lestrange. Get in or I will dra-...'' Something had pulled her under the ice. She could feel the stinking cold and the air bursting out of her lungs as she tried to scream, but of course no one heard her as she was being dragged down to the bottom of the Black Lake, two mermaids holding each of her foot. She tried and tried to fight against them but nothing could work.

Slowly she started losing her power and her fight weakening. Her eyes slid shut as she was in the deep blue. Her hands were above her head as the water surrounded her. The pressure doing her head in.

Blackness.

Silence.

Nothing.

''Come on Druella! Breathe!'' She suddenly heard Evander scream, his hands on her chest pumping her chest. He had removed her corset to make it easier for her to breathe and had wrapped her in every clothing possible. Letting him kneel before her only in his trousers and shoes. ''Please, Dru!'' he begged.

Movement.

Her finger twisted as did her eyelid. She heard him and was doing her best to show him that she was there listening to him.

Few moments later she opened her eyes and looked up to Evander.

They were still on the pier. His hair was went and the small water drops sparkling on his muscular chest and stomach. The sun had burst through the thick clouds and it had stopped snowing.

''Dru!'' he almost shouted and pulled her into a tight hug ''Dear god! Don't scare me like that!'' She hadn't regained her strength so she couldn't wrap her arms around him like she so very much wanted too. Instead she remained in his arms and started to shiver from the cold.

''Lets get you inside and warmed up..'' she swept her off the ground. The clothes wrapped around her slim body as he held her close as he walked up to the castle again in a hurry. He was naturally cold as well, yet so warm to her skin.

Her lips were blue and her skin paler than usual. All life like colours were drained from her. She had a difficulty moving her fingers or even just speak.

For hours she sat in the couch in the Slytherin common room wrapped in several blankets and with Evander next to her to move his body temperature to her.

''thanks...'' she whispered, finally being able to say something. She was still shaking violently against Evander's body. Her lips were still blue and her skin almost white.

''Don't mention it, Dru. You're my friend. And you mean the world to me..'' he had his arm around her and moved so he was slightly laying on the couch with her on top of him. ''Just regain your temperature, my sweet'' he whispered as his hand ran over her back. There they lay for hours as he tried to warm her body up.

When Cygnus and Abraxas entered the room they started laughing, seeing them both almost naked on the couch wrapped in many blankets.

''What were you two doing?'' Cygnus asked leaning on the back of the couch and smirked.

Druella wasn't facing him so he couldn't see how she looked like. If she would close her eyes she would look like a corpse.

''Piss off, Cygnus!'' he hissed at his best friend ''She doesn't need this now.''

''Geeze, what got into you? Not satisfied enough?'' he continued now Abraxas chuckling behind him.

''She was dragged down under the ice by the mermaids and almost died! If I hadn't been there she would have been killed by the bloody mermaids, now _leave_.''

''You know that _'We just had intercourse' _would have done it..'' Clearly Cygnus hadn't listened to what Evan was saying because he didn't asked how Dru was, but Abraxas' expression changed 180°. Amusement turned into a horror-struck expression that make Evan wonder.

Cygnus left the common room to probably chase some young girls in other houses, something he did for fun. Abraxas on the other hand moved to look at Druella's face and was quite shocked. ''Oh my... did this just happen now?''

''Today yes.. she wanted to take a quick dip and the mermaids clearly caught her..'' he explained and stroke down her hair.

She had fallen asleep listening to Evander's heart beat and was slowly regaining her colour. Her lips weren't as blue and her skin was back to its normal state.

Just like that they stayed. Druella laying on top of Evander while Abraxas went back and forth for their needs. Food, drinks, more blankets. Anything to make Druella feel better yet again. He would stay by her, stroke her hair scratch her nose if she asked him too. But Evander was even a greater help. Without his warm body she would never had regained her body temperature so quickly. And if it weren't for him, she wouldn't even be on that couch breathing.

Because of him she was still alive and she couldn't even begin to explain how grateful she was or how she would even repay him, but she sure as well would do it someday. She swore it to herself.


	4. Finding a date

**4th chapter of Druella Saga :3 I promise the next chapter will be more fun and probably longer. I don't have that much time to write now with work and what not going on. Anyways, I hope you like it even though its not that much, but I do hope it shows some angle of where they all stand at that time.**

_Please read&review :)_

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Druella was back to normal. She was stuck by Evander's side at all times, only because he had saved her little life. They had grown to be best friends and to be completely frank, Druella had started to fancy the older Irish boy, or better yet, _man_.

Abraxas, Druella and Evander were always together now. Cygnus and Frederick were now just chasing and bullying the younger female students. Every time they would sit in the Great Hall and see the other three they would shoot them glares and not even saying hi.

Druella didn't mind of course. She never did like them that much. With their attitude towards women and just looking at them like they were some objects and what not. Druella hated that view.

"We go to Hogsmead this weekend, right?" Abraxas asked the two as they were walking to their next period.

"No, no, that's next weekend. Why? You need yet another butterbeer?" Evander answered with a grin upon his lips.

"pfft, no. Well yeah, but that's not why I'm asking you dimwit." He laughed a bit. "I just was wondering.. I need to do some shopping, that's all"

"you shop? For what? New clothes? Shoes? Jewellery?" Druella interrupted and started laughing as she walked between the two boys.

"Yes. My heels are getting quite tight, and I need new ones" He joked. "No, I need to buy something for someone..." he informed them both. "Its nothing big, I can just wait for another week" he shrugged his shoulders and stopped walking as him and Evander were in front of the class room they needed.

"I'm sure he can wait." Evander kept grinning broadly and nudged his friend.

"Oh _Ha Ha_. Very funny Mr. Prince Charming."

"Oh stop it you two. You get bigger headed by the day." She moved closer to them and gave them both a light kiss on the cheek like she was used to do now and walked a little further down the corridor to attend to Charms class.

* * *

Charms when by quickly. Too quickly for Druella's taste. She wished she only attended Charms. It was her favorite and best subject. Always the highest one in her year. She walked last out of the class room, even behind the professor, finding Evan and Abraxas waiting for her. "I see you two are still alive" She giggled a bit and walked down the corridor.

"yes.. _still _alive." Evander glanced over to Abraxas with a playful smirk spread across his lips.

The three of them laughed and joked all the way to the Great hall. "Hmm... I'm not really hungry for snacks at the moment, shall we go out for a little bit?" Dru asked the two boys as she linked her arms with both of theirs.

"I don't see why not" Evan answered with a shrug on his shoulder and Abrax nodded in agreement.

Soon enough they were out in the snowy grounds. A week till the winter ball. As a snowflake landed on Druella's nose she realized something. "Abraxas... as far as I know, you have no date for the Winter Dance this year... Do you want me to introduce you to some of the girls I know?" she asked, wanting him to have a lady upon his arm.

"Well, I wasn't going to be here, but my parents are leaving the country for the holidays and thought it was better for me to stay here over the holidays, so I'm sure non of the girls are even available this close to it."

"Nonsense! In the girl's lavatory I hear many girl whine about how they don't have any dates for the dance. I can talk to some girls for you if you like... put in a good word for you" she smiled and melted the snow of a bench with her wand and sat down with Lestrange and Malfoy beside her.

"Are you sure anyone will want him?"

"Hold your tongue, Lestrange. You don't have to be mean to him even though you have a date." She hissed at Evander as she leaned against his chest and put her feet upon Abraxas' lap.

"It would help me I think.. if you would put in a good word for me." He bit his lip and scratched his cheek as he rested his other hand upon her feet.

"that's settled then. Within a week you will have a date for the Winter Dance" Druella smiled wide as she looked at the blonde man in front of her. "Oh did you hear? Its a masquerade theme this year! We will be able to wear masks and hide our identity. Isn't that exciting?'' she asked the two.

"yes.. very exciting indeed..'' Evander said with a fake smile and poke to her nose. "You'll then have to keep close if you don't want to loose me or mistake me for someone else." he chuckled and winked to her.

"It should be you that should keep an eye out for me. Who knows I might end up with some other man" a devilish grin formed on her lips as she looked up to Evander then to Abraxas "I might even steal you for a dance without you knowing its me."

"Well I can still see your eyes so I know its you. Your shade of blue is really rare.''

''You have blue eyes as well..''

''Mine are rather sorted as grey, not blue..''

''I am rather good with my brown ones.'' Evan interrupted the two and laughed. ''So, we will have to get masks and tuxs. Ooh so _that's _what you were going to shop for in Hogsmead.''

''Umm,...yeah. A mask and a suit.'' Abraxas nodded but bit the inside of his cheek.

''That's settled then. I will find Abraxas a date, and you two go shopping!'' Druella laughed and almost fell off the bench and onto the snowy grounds because of Evander's playful push. ''Oi! I don't want to get a cold again! I've just recently recovered from that!''

''Well it was your idea to go in the lake, so the cold was on you'' One of Evander's arms got wrapped round her and rested on her slender stomach. ''besides.. if I would have gone in with you I wouldn't had been able to rescue you from the merpeople.''

''Maybe it was my plan of getting new friends''

''Then I can say you are going by it horribly.'' he grinned and kissed the top of her head.

At this conversation Abraxas frowned, but neither of the other two noticed. Some would think that they were together as a couple by the way they acted around each other, but they were just close friends. Druella knew Evan fancied another girl at school, and she was aright with that. She knew she couldn't make him fancy her, but somehow she got the feeling that Abraxas had been thinking about her a lot, but never thought about asking him about it.

The weather was getting better. It had stopped snowing and the sun was peaking through the thick clouds. Druella smiled as she closed her eyes facing the sky, letting the arms of the sun take its grasp around her and shower her with the warmth of it.


	5. The day of the Winter Dance

**A little warm up for the winter dance. A bit short but I think its worth it. :) **

**Please read and review my pets :3**

* * *

What was left of the school gathered in the Great hall for the headmaster's speech about the upcoming dance that would be held in just about 24 hours. Everybody were so excited. Girls chattered about their date and what their dresses looked like. Some were even practicing some hairstyle charms in the bathroom, some that went terribly wrong. Every girl was on her toes about the winter dance except Druella Rosier.

She did like the idea of going with Evander, but couldn't help but to think that he secretly wanted to go with someone else. Whenever she asked he shook his head and denied it. Dru had seen him glance at a girl his age with dark chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl Dru knew as Brook. She wasn't from England, in fact she had just come to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons in France. She had tried to talk to her in the common room, but somehow she always tried to ignore her or pretend she had something else to do. Maybe she was jealous.

Druella had heard that Evander and Abraxas had gotten their suits for the dance and gotten masks sent from their parents. Clearly they had a Masquerade every tenth year. When Druella had notified her mother about the dance and with whom she was going she seemed rather excited on Druella's behalf. Something Druella wasn't so used to. She was used to criticism from her mother. Anything beside warmth and affection. In her mother's letter she had also got a package. In that package was a white mask with golden pattern and a blue diamond in the middle, white shoes and a white dress that looked like a princess dress. The skirt of it was all the way down to the floor and the middle part was smooth as there was a corset in front then of course the straps hanging down her upper arm. She was a little surprise to see that the dress could show a little cleavage, she couldn't help but to wonder that her mother knew of it or not.

She was thrilled about the gifts her mother had given her and thought it would be perfect for the Dance that would be held the day after. She didn't tell anyone of her mother's little package because she wanted to surprise both Abraxas and Evander.

The night was quick to come and everybody were in their beds by midnight. Every girl in the dormitory had laid their dress out on their trunk in front of their beds. The bathroom was filled with boxes of jewelry and make up. The masks stored on their nightstands. Druella hid her own inside her trunk, thinking she wouldn't want it to get dirty by accident and her mask with her shoes. Slowly she fell asleep in her four-poster bed like any other girl in the room and the night passed.

* * *

Around noon the next day, Druella met Abraxas in the corridor as she was going to have her lunch. ''Druella!'' he shouted and ran to her. ''Good day..'' he flashed her a smile and walked with her to the Great hall.

''Oh, hello, Abraxas! Where have you been?'' she asked ''I've not seen you in 4 days..''

''um, I've been trying to find a suitable tux for the evening. I also wanted to thank you for finding a date for me.'' He explained smiling wide. ''I've met her few times and she's rather nice.''

''that was no trouble at all. I wouldn't want you to go alone. That would just be sad, even for you'' a small giggle came from her thin lips as she linked her arm with his. ''I hope she will treat you well and not make a fool of you later tonight''

''If anything, I will embarrass her.'' he murmured and held her arm as he did every time she linked hers to his. ''I was wondering if you'd help me a bit...'' She looked over to him as they walked waiting for him to explain further. ''um...I've never exactly danced, and I'm sure she will force me to dance with her at least once tonight. I was thinking if you could teach me some, just the basics of course. I don't expect to be a dance champion for the evening'' a small nervous laughter erupted from his lips as he looked into her eyes.

''Well.. I could of course teach you some tricks of dancing. I haven't exactly been the ballerina myself, but sure. I'll teach you. First we will get some food in us then we will find some deserted classroom and I will show you some things.'' A sweet and generous smile spread across her lips as she saw how nervous he was for the evening. ''Don't worry, Abbie, I'm positive that you will be a gentleman''

With those words they entered the Great Hall and sat down on the Slytherin table. Dru scanned the whole length of the table to see if she could spot Evander, but he was no where to be seen. With a shrug on her shoulders she started eating while talking to Abraxas.

After the lunch they stood up and walked together out of the hall and down the corridor. Seeking some empty classroom. It wasn't difficult because most classes had ended 5 days ago. They agreed on being in the Transfiguration class room, flicking his wand and making the table move to the walls so they could have enough room to sway over the stone floor.

''Alright..now the frame. Your hand upon my lower back..'' she took his hand and put her other one on his shoulder, making the perfect frame. ''This is the frame you must hold for a formal dance. Maybe later the evening you two will be a little closer and then you will dance like this.'' she took a step forward so her chest was pressed to his, wrapping her arm that was on his shoulder over his shoulder blade so their cheeks were almost touching. ''This is maybe for a little calmer dance, which will probably be at the end'' she smiled and stepped back again to reform the frame. ''Now follow me.'' She started taking steps backwards, forwards, side to side and Abraxas followed her every move, only twice tramping on her feet which made her giggle.

After few minutes he had gotten a hold of it and was now leading her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, proud that he learned so fast. ''You are doing brilliantly, Abbie..well done'' she leaned to him and kissed his cheek and at that moment he pulled her closer, their body now pressed together.

''I have a confession...'' he whispered in her ear and swayed calmly side to side. ''I did know how to dance, I just wanted to spend some time with you alone...'' At his words she smiled and kissed his cheek yet again.

''I was hardly believing a Malfoy couldn't dance.'' she whispered back and moved her head so she could look him in the eyes.

Without knowing he had leaned to her and pressed his lips to hers. It was a magnificent kiss. She closed her eyes and had moved her hand up to the back of his head to pull him closer to her. His lips so violently pressed to hers. They had stopped moving and were now standing in the middle of the class room in a deep and passionate kiss.


	6. Preparation for the Big Dance

**Winter Dance is just around the corner, this chapter will be Part one and the next (7th chapter) will be Part two. Just so we are clear. I only have an hour to write and thanks to one can of Monster this is the best I can do. My computer is messing up so I can't write at home and I am at my school library now so I hope this will be worth it :)  
**

**Please read and review, you can also suggest something for Druella or the other characters to give me ideas of the future chapters. I already had some from my friends on Facebook where I roleplay as Druella :P**

_**WARNING;** Will contain a bit graphic image, nothing too big, but part two will contain a sexual scene. Just a bit heads up about what is coming ;) _

* * *

_''What was I thinking...''_ Druella was heading down to the dungeons and into the common room, just moments ago having to spend lovely few hours with Abraxas Malfoy in a deserted class room. _''why did he kiss me? Well he is a handsome man.. there's no denying that... he does have lovely figure. And his lips taste so sweet.. he was so tender yet rough.. he was so harsh yet so soft.. I wonder what he is..''  
_

''Oi! Rosier! You ready for tonight?'' She heard as she had walked through the portrait hole on the wall. ''Of course I am. Are you ready for have the most amazing night of your life, Lestrange?'' She laughed and moved to Evander, who was sitting on one of the couches surrounding the fireplace.

''I think it will be the other way around..'' He flashed her a sweet yet devilish grin which made her think what he really meant by it. ''Oh don't be too cocky. You aren't anything special'' Both of them laughed as she plunged down beside him and crossed her legs.

''You have a dress and a mask for the evening I presume.''

''Indeed I do. I have a dress, a mask, shoes, cloak, jewelry. Everything I need for the evening. Do _you_ have everything ready? Shirt, suit, tie, shoes, socks?''

''Mother dearest sent it all so yes.''

''And is it clean? I don't want to dance with someone who is wearing dusty suits and dirty shoes.'' She rose her eyebrow and looked at him as he laughed

''Calm down. Everything is fine. I am not that messy, you know, Druella. I am perfectly capable of keeping my suits neat.''

''I am just glad that Cygnus and Frederick aren't coming to the dance. Thank heavens their parents summoned them home, but I pity the girl that Cygnus had asked to be his date.. she has no one now..''

''I'm sure she can find some other low life in this school...'' Evander muttered not really bothered by it as much as Druella.

''Oh well.. I am going to get myself ready. So if you excuse me'' She stood up after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the girl's dormitories.

''But the dance doesn't start until 8 o'clock this evening..''

''Yes and?'' she turned around and looked at him.

''Its 2 o'clock!''

''Oh, Lestrange...there is so much you need to know about women'' giggling a bit like any little school girl she turned around to have a shower.

_**6 hours**  
_

_''I wonder if there is something I am forgetting''_ she thought, as she looked into her trunk. _''I got the shoes, the magnificent dress, mask, stockings, even the corset...'' _she stood staring into the trunk for few minutes, trying to think of something she had forgotten, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. _''oh well... I will figure it out soon enough..'' _turning to the bathroom she closed the trunk, took new undergarments and turned on the shower with a flick of her wand. She locked herself in the bathroom, thrilled to see no one had started to make themselves ready for the dance. She took off her Slytherin tie and hung it up on a hook beside the door, along with her shirt and skirt. She slid out of her socks and stockings, then finally her corset. She inhaled sharply as she could finally breath in deeply, yet she always wore a corset as a tradition of the Rosier. Tradition meaning perfection.

Now she stood completely naked in front of the mirror as she released her golden hair from its tight bun. She was always fond of her own body. It was quite flawless. She wasn't chubby but she wasn't skinny. She had perfect curves. Round plump butt-cheeks and circular breasts. Even her navel was perfect.

After having her long yellow hair out of its bun she stepped into the warm shower. Feeling the water flow all over her body. She tilted her head and let the water run down her hair and face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. She loved the water. Showers, baths, oceans, lakes. It was like her second home. If she could she would become one of the mermaids in the Black Lake where she could swim forever.

Her mind did sometimes trick her. Whens he closed her eyes she thought she head a whisper or a hiss behind her, but it was never anything. She sometimes heard Evander's voice or Abraxas laughter, but knew they could definitely not be here or anywhere near that bathroom. Running her hand along her curves she started to think of the blonde boy she had spent time with before. His hands on her waist, his perfect hair and his lips... _''I just wanted to spend some time with you alone'' _his words echoed in her mind as her hands started to sneak up her stomach towards her chest.

**Knock knock**

She jumped up in fright and automatically covered herself, even though she knew no one could get in. ''Are you done yet?'' she heard some Slytherin girl shout through the door.

''Almost done.. 10 more minutes..'' She took deep breaths to calm herself down. That girl really frightened her. _''oh silly me... '' _ She went back to just washing herself, thinking how perfect the dance would be. She was so exited to see how handsome Evander would be, and even to see if he could dance at all. She was also excited to see Abraxas with the girl she set up with him. Right now everything seemed that it was going to be perfect.

When she was done showering she dried herself and wrapped a towel around her figure. She cleaned everything that was possible to clean. Her ears, teeth, hair, body and trimmed her nails. After making sure that everything was as clean as it could be, she went into the dormitory and started with her make-up.

**5 hours**

Druella sat on her bed where she had laid out everything she would have to need to get herself ready. She had put a mirror on the bed so she wouldn't have to squeeze in the bathroom with the other girls. On the bed lay her make-up kit. Nothing much of course. Just a powder for her nose, mascara, some colour for her cheeks and of course the mask. First she started with pinning her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way while she did her make-up, which took at least half an hour, but didn't start applying the make up on her face before anything. She always put a face-mask on to make her skin be silky smooth, when that was over she started putting the powder, mascara and everything else she had lined up.

With every second she grew more and more fear of the evening that was about to pass. She didn't know what that particular feeling was, but she felt like something was going to happen that evening that would indeed change her life. She didn't want to think of the evening like that, she wanted everything to be perfect and most of all, fun. She would make it fun if she had to. She would take control.

**4 hours**

She finally was ready. Her hair and make-up all set, the dress now laying on the bed with her shoes, stockings and corset. She was wondering if Evander had started making himself ready for the dance, or even if Abraxas had started. She didn't want to be kept waiting. Not tonight. Sliding her undergarments on under her towel and putting on her corset, with a help from a girl that was getting herself ready on the bed beside her, she dropped the towel. Now her breasts were like apples in a basket. Perfectly shaped. Smiling to herself in the mirror, she sat on the bed and started sliding the nylon stockings up her legs and thighs. Now looking like some porn-star in a bad prono. She smirked a bit as she looked down to her dress that was beside her. She couldn't wait to see Evander's and Abraxas' expressions when they lay their eyes on her when she had put that dress on.

**3 hours**

She couldn't set her finger on what hair-style she was going to have. She constantly changed it, even though it was perfect the first time. It took her good minutes to finally make her mind up and go with Victorian bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing the ear on another side. Perfect. She put a charm on her hair so it wouldn't mess up as the evening would go by. She just thanked Merlin himself that she had done some research in the library before this evening.

**2 hours**

She wanted so much to go out of the dormitories and see if she could find Abraxas or Evander. Just to see if they getting themselves ready or not. If not, then she would curse them or something worse. She had put her dress on, and every girl in the room stared at her. She liked the attention of course. She felt like she was a princess in that dress, but a bit small princess now that she wasn't wearing her stilettos to gain some height.

**1 hour**

Everything was on. Girls were making their finest touch to perfection, smoothing out their dresses and chatting up with their friends about their date. Druella on the other hand didn't have any female friends. She only had Abraxas and Evander. She didn't mind it of course. She sometimes felt it was better when she heard the other girls moan about how the boy she likes is with her friend or fancies her friend, or even killed her friend. It was all the same in Dru's mind. She didn't care and wouldn't bother trying to understand what was going on. She wore her white dress and shoes to match and held on her mask, not wanting to put it on quite yet, she still had few minutes till it started. She wondered if Evander was waiting for her in the common room or in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. _''dear Merlin, let him await me in the common room...'' _ she thought to herself as she put some more lipstick on. Even though everything she wore was white her lips were as red as the blood inside her. Her dress was white, her stilettos were white, her skin was as pale as it was white, her hair golden, but her lips so crimson. She loved that look on her, she even thought about being like this all the time. She put the mask on and tied it tight enough on the back of her head. She smiled at herself yet again. Time has come to greet her date, where ever he was.

**8 o'clock in the evening.**

Druella made her way out of the sleeping dorms and headed into the common room where she heard chattering of many boys and some girls that had finished making themselves ready. She tried scanning the room for Evander but she couldn't find him. She saw all the other boys, just not Abraxas nor Evander. _''oh where are you..''_ she pleaded in her mind as she walked to the couch where Evander usually sat, but he was not there. Instead she heard a chuckle behind her and felt a big hand on her waist. She was quick to turn around and was going to slap whoever that was, but was nothing but glad to see it was Evander in a black suit, black shirt and black mask. Quite the opposite of Druella.

She smiled wide and leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. ''I see you decided then to escort me to the dance'' she chuckled a bit and looked into his chocolatey brown eyes.

''I wouldn't miss this for the world, Druella...'' He was so charming and so sweet. ''You look beautiful, my princess''

* * *

**Next chapter as I said above will be the winter dance itself. Dancing, drinking and just having fun :) **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	7. The Winter Dance

**The Winter Dance**

* * *

**AU: Here we are. The Great Big Winter Dance! I've had few ideas of what will happen but it can all change :P But! Few people know what will happen but not with whom. Anyway...read on and review :) **

_Warning! ::: __ sexual content, strong words for some weak hearted and yada yada yada...hope you enjoy :3_

* * *

Few minutes had passed and the students were slowly filling out every seat in the great hall. The chatter kept on rising as more and more people were drowning themselves in drinks. At last Druella's eyes met with Abraxas that was walking through the door frame with his date upon his arm. Both of them looked beautiful and were a great couple.

''Abraxas! Over here!'' Druella shouted over the noise and waved to the Malfoy boy. ''Come sit with us!'' She smiled wide, wider than usual. ''You can have these two seat we reserved for you two.'' They sat down after Abraxas got drinks for his date. ''I see what you two did. Same suits. Are you trying to not make me recognize you two apart?'' she rose her eyebrow and grinned as she looked from one man to the other.

''Oh why would we do that?''

''Yes, why on earth would you not recognize my hench body from that petite one?'' Evander joked that followed with a growl from Abraxas.

''Oh stop it. Abraxas isn't as tall as you, yes but he has his abilities.'' Dru grinned and looked to Evander with narrowing eyes.

The three of them laughed, joked, chattered for minutes. All of them getting new drinks just like any other person in that room. It wasn't until the music started playing that some of the tables were moved aside to make a decent dance room. The drunker students were already _trying_ to dance while some that had quite fewer drinks were dancing quite gracefully. Druella looked at them and smiled, thinking how she would do if she started dancing in those shoes and in that state of mind. She wasn't used to drinking so after only four glasses of white wine she was rather well tipsy.

''Dance with me, Druella..'' Evander said as he stood up and held his hand out. ''oooh, why not?'' she took his hand and stood up then turned to look at Abraxas and his date. ''You come and dance as well.'' her gaze lingered to the girl beside Abraxas and smiled ''Abbie here is a great little dancer.'' with those words her cheek flushed bright red as she turned to walk with Evander to the dance floor.

Her hand went to his shoulder and his on her waist. She had never seen how Evander danced and was quite nervous for it. She bit inside her cheek and looked into his eyes. The mask covered most of his beautiful face, but his hypnotizing eyes were still gleaming. They swayed gracefully around the floor, smiling and chatting, till she bumped into someone ''Apologize.. it was my-..''

''Oh no, it was my fault entirely.'' She had bumped into Abraxas's dance partner, Druella never did remember her name, but it was something like Rowena or Victoria.

''No worries then..'' she smiled to the other girl and kept on dancing with her partner that had now pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed up to one and the other. ''I must admit that you are a great little dancer.'' ''You aren't so bad yourself, Rosier..'' he chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek. It was wonderful being held so close in those muscular arms of his. She lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed from one side to the other to the calm music that was playing, peeking over to Abraxas they were doing the exact same thing.

''My feet are getting quite tired, love. why don't you continue dancing while I get some refreshment and relax a bit.. There are plenty of girls over there that have been abandoned by their dates. Go cheer them up with your masculine charm.'' She giggled a bit and kissed his lips lightly before walking over to the table they sat on just moments ago. She watched as Evander walked up to one of the girls and offered his hand. The smile on her face did more than explain how relieved she was.

There she sat, alone by the table watching her two best friends with another women upon their arms. Dancing, whispering affectionate words to drunken girls. She couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous. She had never thought of the future where they all graduated and went their separate ways. Getting married and having children, maybe even moving away. It brought a quite sting in her chest as she thought of never getting to see her best friends again.

In her own thoughts she didn't noticed that Abraxas and his girl had stopped dancing and were making their way to the table again. She could see there was some kind of worry in Abraxas' eyes behind that mask but the girl hadn't noticed it. ''Is something wrong, Dru?'' he asked as he sat down beside her.

''oh no no.. Nothing is wrong. Just quite tired.'' she smiled to him, but he had turned around to talk to the girl.

''Victoria.. would be mind if you went and dance with someone else for a while? I need to speak to Druella for a bit, alone.'' The girl smiled and nodded then stood up, leaving a kiss upon Abraxas' cheek.

''I see you two are getting along..'' she rose her eyebrow and grinned as she saw the cheeky smirk upon his lips as he turned back to Druella.

''We do get along, yes. But it is your own doing. You set us up'' he chuckled and moved his chair closer to Dru and wrapped his arm around her. ''I wanted to talk to you.''

''About what?''

''About that kiss in the class room..''

Druella blushed red yet again at the memory of it. ''What about it, Abbie?''

''I would like to do it again..''

Oooh, he was drunk. There was no hiding that. The real, sober Abraxas Malfoy would never stand a conversation like that. He was far to gentle for it, but on the plus side, Druella was too.

''So you did like that?'' she grinned and looked into his eyes.

''Maybe we should go somewhere else more private than this... who knows but there might be someone eavesdropping on us and will put it in the paper'' Again the cheeky grin spread across his lips as he looked into Druella's eyes. She melted completely.

Without another word the both of them stood up and sneaked out of the Great Hall unseen by anyone. She giggled a bit as they ran through the crowds and out of the room. Hand in hand they walked down the corridor that was completely deserted, until they came around the corner. There Abraxas pushed Druella up against the stone cold wall and attacked her lips with his own. She admitted that she was caught off guard, but she would never deny those heavenly lips of his.

Druella lifted her leg up but was soon supported by Abraxas' hand that only slid further up and was now under her skirt. He had moved his lips from hers and was now sucking and tucking at her neck. Her eyes were closed and her long fingers tangled in his hair to hold him to her. Her breath got shortened and they air around her head thickened. Their bodies were pressed against one and the other. Heavy, hot and soon to be sweaty.

''What is going on here..'' The shriek from the headmistress pierced Druella's ears and her eyes widened. Abraxas had taken a step back and allowing Druella's dress to drop back down to its normal state.

''Um.. we weren't doing unethical, if that is what you are thinking, ma'am.'' Abraxas explained and Druella didn't do anything but to nod.

''Nothing unethical? That is what this is? I will not have anything of this sort going on in this castle. Understood, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Rosier?'' The headmistress' eyebrow rose and her eyes stung painfully and both of them agreed, just to get her away. As they were alone again Abraxas moved closer to her and kissed her lips gently and whispered ''Apologize.. I didn't intend to go ahead of myself...''

''No need for a apology. It was partly my fault as well. It takes two you know.'' She smiled and kissed his lips once again. ''Maybe we should get back. Evander might be looking for us or Victoria for you'' Running her tongue over her lower lip he took her hand and walked towards the great hall with Druella by his side. ''I really do fancy you, Druella...''

''I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this'' she giggled a bit and leaned over to him to kiss his cheek.

They walked quietly to the Great Hall again and as soon as they stepped in they were greeted by their good friend Evander, who had gotten few more dirnks than was good for him. ''Dru! Abbie! ther' you're.'' he grinned and wrapped his arm around Dru as they walked over to the table. ''I've been lookin' al over fur you'' It made Druella giggle even more to see how _drunk_ Evander was. ''Ye saw the girl I was dancin' with, Dru? Her name's Brooklyn and she's really beautiful..''

''Oh come on buddy. I think you have had enough of drinks tonight..'' Abraxas laughed and sat down.

''Oi! I hav' _not_ had too many. I hav had too little!'' He grinned and swayed a bit as he sat in his chair with his elbow in the table.

''I think you have. Now let me get you some water so you can sober up a bit, it isn't healthy to be this drunk while the headmistress is bugging everybody...'' Druella stood up and walked to the table where they served drinks, but as she looked at the white wine glasses and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking. She turned to the wine again and flung two whole glasses back within few seconds before grabbing a glass of water for Evander.

''Here you go, honey..'' she smiled and handed him the glass, but he never touched it. He was after all from an Irish family, known drinking nation.

''Maybe its better he goes to rest a bit... take a little nap, or a shower..'' Abraxas suggested

''I highly doubt he will want to leave when there are many available women around here that are drunk and desperate.'' Druella rolled her eyes as she saw Evander wink to a girl on the other table, but in that case it was that Brooklyn girl she knew he had a crush on.

''Why not just let him wander about and do whatever he wants?''

''Because you know that will only end up badly.''

''Well I am sure as well I wont be a baby sitter tonight.'' Abraxas protested and stood up, and automatically Druella did as well.

''Hold on for just one minute.'' she bend down to Evander and kissed his cheek. ''Evan..Don't drink more tonight, alright? Just sober up a bit, and talk to Brooklyn if you want. Just don't do anything you'll regret..'' He nodded his heavy head and took one sip of the water in front of him. ''Good boy'' she giggled a bit and took Abraxas' hand again, but leaned to him and whispered seductively ''We could go into that deserted classroom we were in last time. There the headmistress cannot find us or distract us..'' she smirked a bit. The last two drinks were kicking in and she was getting as confused as she was getting warm.

Abraxas' face expression explained it all. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or that she was just messing with him. But looking into her eyes he was certain she meant it 100%.

He tightened his grip around her hand and pulled her through the crowds again, rushing even more down the corridors and stairs till they reached the class room. Pushing the door open and entering the black room Druella found a desk to sit upon. She didn't care that her dress would get dirty or that anything else would. What a night.

Abraxas closed the door and the room was completely black. He found his way to Druella and her lips. His eyes groping her apple like breasts and laying her down on the desk. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she moved her lips with his. She knew it wasn't right. She knew she ought to be pure for her wedding night, but deep within everything she felt like she would die if she didn't get to be with Abraxas that instance. She could feel his hands stroke down her stomach and lift her skirt up then finally his thick fingers made their way to her undergarments. She gasped at the sudden surprise of pleasure but then she sat up after few long minutes. ''Wait.. Abbie... '' she licked her lip and put her hand on his chest. ''I don't want to do this if you don't have protection..''

''Oh right.. protection. Apologize..'' he searched his pockets for it but didn't find it. ''Bollocks... I forgot it...'' she bit her lip and frowned a bit. ''can you go and get it?'' she asked. With a nod he stood up completely and kissed her lips once more. ''I will be only few minutes my lady..'' she grinned and stroke his cheek as he ran out of the room to get the protection. No way she would do this without any protection. Her little secret might been revealed and only that could have serious consequences.

It was few minutes till the doors opened again and he found his way to Druella again. She didn't wait for anything but pulled him back to her and kissed his lips deeply. She pulled his jacket off and pulled at his shirt. ''Ooh Abbie...'' she groaned and tugged his shirt. She head him groan, she didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. She had no experience with it what so ever. She felt something sting her in the thigh and had a faint idea of what it was. ''You did find it, right?'' she whispered as he was kissing her neck. Her head tilted back and her lips parted as she drew in her breaths of enjoyment and arousal.

This continued for moments. Slight touching, lips moving together. Teeth scraping one's neck or chest. Druella had lost control of the moment. There she lay underneath that man, enjoying every bit of it. She groaned, moaned, gasped, panted. It was all in the moment.

It wasn't long till he finally entered her. Her nails digging into his bare back as she held him close to her. She winced slightly as the slight pain but soon her expressions turned into pure lust. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted. Harder. Harder. Their breaths were heavy because of the pace they were holding. He groaned into her neck as she grabbed the back of his head and screamed as her climax hit after rapid thrusting. It was all so fast. Her head was foggy from oxygen and alcohol. ''Oh Abbie that was... heavenly..''

She had closed her eyes and let the pleasure waves wash over her whole body. Her dress wasn't taken completely off. It just hung around her stomach like some old cloth. her breasts were exposed to the cool air around them. Her hair a mess from laying on the desk.

_''My first time.. here it is.''_ a slight regret she heard in her own mind. She knew this was wrong. She should have waited. She should have waited for her wedding night yet there she lay underneath that man.

''You were amazing..'' Her eyes flung open. This was not the man she thought. Now that she was looking for hints she felt that man on top of her was not Abraxas Malfoy. ''E..Evan?'' she shuddered, furrowing her eyebrows.

''Dru?'' She heard he was as shocked as she was. He jumped up from the desk they had been laying on and pulled up his trousers. ''Oh god!'' She sat up and covered herself with her dress, and crossed her legs. ''Oh no.. no no no. You were suppose to be Abraxas!'' she shouted at him, tears filling her eyes.

''You were suppose to be Brook!'' Druella rose her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. ''This is bad.. this.. '' she had stared to breath heavily again. Now from panic. She had laid with the wrong man. Her first time, her virginity given to the wrong man because of darkness and alcohol. ''You mustn't tell anyone about this, Evander. Swear you will never speak of this to another person..'' She looked at him in the darkness, barely seeing him. ''Not even Abraxas or your brother.'' The sound of regret wasn't easy to catch. Her voice almost shook because of regret. It almost cracked from fear of how her mother would react if she found out.

_''She won't find out. I won't let that happen!''_ she thought as she fixed her dress and hair with a wave of her wand. ''You wait 10 minutes after I leave and you may go.'' Evander was awfully quiet. He just nodded and shook his head to the appropriate question. Did he regret it as well?''

Druella walked out of the classroom and down the corridor, looking like nothing happened. She then saw Abraxas Malfoy run towards her. ''Dru! I found it. I'm sorry I was so long. Headmistress caught me running and was lecturing me about-''

''It doesn't matter darling..'' she smiled to him. For the first time she would put up a fake smile to the man she fancied. ''We can do this some other time when we will not get interrupted by anyone or anything.'' she put his hand on his cheek and kissed his lips lightly. ''but now I think we both need some fresh air to sober up before we go to bed.'' Her hand ran down his neck, shoulder and arm, finding its way to his hand to hold it. _''Everything will be fine..'' _ she thought to herself as she walked with Abraxas to the school grounds but looked over her shoulder before they walked behind the corner, seeing Evander emerge from the glass room, straightening his jacket.

_S_he smiled faintly to him as he looked back at her. _''yes...everything will be just fine''_


	8. After What Happened

**Well after some time the 8th Chapter is up. It isn't that good, I know. But I had to write a little chapter after what happened to Dru. **

**Reviews greatly appreciated :) **

* * *

Druella had been really depressed after what happened with her and Evander. Her virginity had been taken by someone who she didn't want. She wanted to give it to Abraxas not Evander. She regretted it a bit, but not that much. She did owe Evan something big after he saved her life. What more could she do but give him her virginity. The one precious thing she owned.

She hadn't met with Evan in few days after the event. She had been avoiding him for a good reason.

"_maybe he doesn't remember. He was drunk after all...maybe he didn't know what he was doing" _

The thought went through her head again and again. What could she do about it now? It was done.

"I'm sorry we didn't do it that night, Abraxas. I had too much wine and was feeling a bit dizzy.." she excused. She didn't want him to know that she had laid with Evander, when she was waiting for Abbie. It could hurt him. She slept with Evan and not him. Some people would think that was rejection.

"Don't worry about it. It was no problem, Dru. You need not to excuse yourself." They sat on the snowy grounds in the sunshine. Laying against a big oak. His arms wrapped around her as her head lay on his shoulder.

"But you did have a nice time, didn't you?" She asked, turning to look up in his grey eyes.

"Of course I did have a nice time! It was a wonderful evening" He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"That's good... But what did happened to your date, Victoria, right?"

"Victoria went to sleep early. She was tired all the way through so she called a night early." He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her upper arm. "Did you know what happened to Evander? He had his pants down as he lay on his bed...Maybe he did get to spend some time with that Brooklyn girl." He laughed a bit at the thought of Evander trying to hook some girl up while he was too drunk for his own good.

Druella's eyes widened as she stared up to the castle. "I have no idea what the boy did. But I'm sure it wasn't something of a noble cause." She huffed. She didn't want to talk about Evander or what he did that night because she was embarrassed to even think about it.

''Calm down, Dru... I was just wondering what the boy did..'' he said, confused why she snapped the way she did.

''I know, I know. Its just..'' she didn't know how to excuse herself. She didn't want him to know that she had laid with Evander, yet she didn't think it would be that big of a deal. She was torn between the two and she didn't like it. ''I don't know... maybe he did find that Brooklyn girl at the end of the evening.'' she said, trying not to imply anything.

They sat there in the snow for minutes before they eventually stood up and walked back up to the castle. Their noses were red because of the cold air.

''We should get something to eat'' she said smiling, sneaking her hand into his as they arrived in the castle. There weren't many students there, most of them were home with their families while the others were playing in the snow or keeping warm in their common rooms.

Druella and Abraxas headed to the Great hall and sat down on the slytherin table. Never had she seen the hall so empty. The big Christmas tree was where the professor table should have been and all kinds of decorations were still there after the previous night. Druella didn't know what to say to Abraxas. She wanted to let him know what had happened last night, but she always managed to draw herself back, thinking he would be upset with her. Thinking it would ruin what was between them. It was a mental struggle for her.

''Are you aright, Dru?'' he asked concerned. She seemed more distracted and quiet as ever. He clearly saw there was something on her mind but she wouldn't speak of it. How could she tell him? She had laid with Evander instead of the boy she wanted. Yet she didn't feel bad because he had saved her life and maybe that would have paid her debt to him. After all her virginity had been all she had that was worth anything.

Evander soon came through the door way. He was a mess. His hair wasn't neat as it always was, his shirt wasn't tugged in his pants. He was just a up right mess. Plunging himself down next to Abraxas he groaned. ''What in Merlin's name happened to you?'' Abraxas asked grinning. Clearly enjoying how grumpy he was.

''My head is throbbing'' he groaned again, leaning over the table and lay his head down.

''It is your own fault. You drank way too much last night'' Abraxas said laughing. ''You were quite the jolly fellow I must admit. I never knew you of all people were so light-headed when it came to drinking.''

''drink some milk, it might help your headache'' she advised him.

She felt awkward being around Evander. She didn't know if he even remembered being with her. What if he didn't? Would it count? But what if he remembered...oh merlin how she hoped he wouldn't remember.

She had to keep smiling, and avoiding his eyes. She only looked at Abraxas or her plate in front of her. She didn't dare to even glance at him. Never had she felt so uncomfortable around her best friend.

They ate their food and headed down In the dungeon to the Slytherin common room. Abraxas went up to the dormitory while Druella and Evander stayed on the couch in front of the fire.

''My head is killing me!'' Evander groaned yet again and leaned back.

''There must be some potion to fix it.. I mean wizards do drink rather a lot.'' Druella said grinning and leaned against Evander. She was trying her best not to look like she felt weird around him, she wanted to know if he remembered or not. ''Evan... do you remember anything that happened last night?'' she asked casually. ''or were you too drunk to remember half of what happened?''

He turned his head to look at her and rose his eyebrow. ''Erm... I remember dancing with Brooklyn, and she told me to meet with her in the Charm's classroom...''

''Did you go?'' she asked. ''Do you remember meeting up with her?''

''Well.. I'm not sure.. I woke up with a lipstick on my neck and the collar of my shirt..but I don't know if I did anything'' He said unsure. Dru could see that he had a very little memory of what had happened. She was more than glad.

''Oh well.. that must have been her'' She said assuringly and just on time Abraxas walked back in.

''Aren't you glad that I have a potion for you, mate?'' Abraxas said and handed a potion vial to Evander which took it in his hand with a bright smile as he was handed a new life. ''oh brilliant! Thank you! Now I wont be in such pain all day!'' Evan jumped up off the couch and rushed up to the dormitories to drink the potion.

For some reason, Druella wasn't that sure about what was in that vial. It wasn't like Abraxas to just hand Evan something that might help him. Especially when it was something that was amusing him so.

''Abbie..what _was_ in that vial?'' she asked as she watched Evan disappear.

''It was a potion to help him..''

''no really. I know you wouldn't give him a soothing potion. It is more likely a potion to make him dizzy and fall over or something of that sort!'' she said grinning a bit.

''Druella Rosier. I am not that mean to him. The poor man is in pain.. Who knows. Maybe someday I will require the same care from him.''

* * *

**As I said, this chapter wasn't that great, and neither wasn't the ending and I apologize for that. :/ **

**The 9th chapter will be better. I will skip over some time because nothing will really happen in the meanwhile. It will be a year later or two where Dru receives a letter from her mother telling her that she is betrothed to Cygnus. Hopefully I will be able to update it soon enough for you all. **

**My writing time isn't that much because of Christmas and New Years but I will find the time :) Hopefully I will be able to update the 9th and 10th chapter before the new year :) **

**Please review :) **


	9. Last day

**At last the 9th chapter. Little time skip here, because I didn't know what to do more and I was getting bored of that. I have something in store for Druella over that summer holiday :) **

**I have nothing to do for the next 2 or 3 days so I _might_ write something. **

**Hope you enjoy, reviews greatly appreciated**

* * *

The year was quick to pass by. Druella found herself in the dormitories packing her trunk and getting ready to go home to her family. She was glad she was going home but at the same time she didn't want to leave Abraxas. She didn't know when she would meet up with him again. She would indeed miss him more than anything, and he would miss her.

They had decided that they would meet up that night and say a proper good-bye. Putting her school books on top of her clothes and then closed the trunk. All of the other girls in her year were packing their bags, chatting and gossiping about boys. Some were talking about Evander and how his Irish accent was so brilliant and kind of sexy. Druella didn't disagree. She found Evan a handsome man, but to her he was only a friend. Her best friend.

When she had enough of eavesdropping on her school mates she picked up the mirror she had on her night stand and fixed her hair and make-up. Having her mother's nagging voice ringing in her head _„look presentable" „always look your best"_

After finishing her touch up she left the sleeping dorm and went down in the common room where she found Abraxas and Evander on the couch laughing and talking. She smiled to herself and walked over to them.

„Evening boys"

„Good evening miss!" Evander said grinning and popped aside to let her sit between the two boys.

Druella had noticed how the two boys or rather men had this fondness over her. She would always sit in the middle. They competed for her attention. She was the Mistress of the group. The Queen if you will.

„Glad to see you, Dru" Abraxas was quick to add in.

„What have you been talking about?" She asked, not wanting to interrupt the fun conversation.

„Oh, we were talking about what we are going to do this summer." Evan explained and Abraxas nodded. „I will be going up to Ireland to help my father, and Malfoy here will be working in the Ministry of Magic." The grin on Evan's lips was unexplainable.

"Oh that's brilliant, Abbie! What will you be doing? Will you have some great title?" She joked but was genuine excited for him.

"Yeah! He will be the vice president of douche-baggery"

"Oh don't be a bully! He's probably has some respectable title"

"No I don't. I only have an intern-ship. My father has some connections within the ministry and he insisted on me taking the intern-ship there. I will be working with the minister's secretary. So basically I will be involved with everything the ministry will be working on." Abraxas explain with a wide smile. Rather proud of himself to be honest.

"oo, sounds exciting! It really does! Congratulations on the job, darling"

Druella smiled wide and looked from Abraxas to Evander. "and you say you are going to be working with your father in Ireland? What will you be doing?" she asked, never actually asked about what his father and mother did.

''Oh only just going through his study, organizing papers, files and such. Nothing that big'' He replied.

''Still sounds pretty interesting. My father never let me go into his study. He says that there are some very dangerous things in there or what ever... Not even my younger brother is allowed in there.''

''Well I guess it is fascinating. I mean, I could be doing something worse.''

''Got that right, mate. You could be cleaning the plumbing here'' Abraxas said laughing.

''Grow up, Abbie'' Druella said, giggling a bit.

They sat in the common room chatting and just having fun for good few hours. Druella had finally stopped worrying about what happened between her and Evander on the night of the Winter Dance, 6 months ago. Nor did anyone taunt them about it.

No one saw them leave the class room. Not even Abraxas. Druella was glad her secret was safe, but deep within she knew she had to talk to Evander about it and also Abraxas. But this was not the time. Not when they were having fun on their last night in Hogwarts.

When they got bored in the common room they stood up and went outside where most of the students were playing by the Lake and on the school grounds. The trio found a spot by the lake in the shadow of a big tree. They could watch the others jump in the lake from the pier, see students skip rocks on the surface and the younger ones climb some of the old trees.

Quite a lovely beginning of the summer.

The day passed in a flash and there was a new day. The day they would go on the Hogwart's Express and go back to London where their parents would greet them and take them home. Druella dreaded to go back to the Rosier Manor in the South West of England. She would have to tolerant her mother and father and her brother. Next semester her brother Hayden would join her in Hogwarts on his first year. She did not look forward to it.

On the train Druella found a compartment for her and her two lovely friends. She sat down on the right side and Abraxas beside her while Evander in front of them.

The whole train ride she barely said anything. She lay with her head on Abraxas' lap while he ran his fingers through her hair as he talked to Evander. Now they were some kind of a couple. Evander often felt like the third wheel, but the two love birds tried not to make him feel like that. But now was they were glued together. They didn't leave each other's side. They knew they would miss each other. It would be too long until they would meet again, and fortunately Evander understood that.

Druella closed her eyes as Abraxas thick fingers stroke her skin. The sun from outside shone inside the compartment and warmed up Druella's skin. She couldn't hear their conversation any more. She was thinking of the summer. Knowing she wouldn't have her best friends by her side. Now she was kind of glad Evander spilled that pumpkin juice on her shirt those months ago.

How she was grateful for all the experience they had granted her. How grateful she was for their friendship. How blessed she was to hold them so close.


	10. Summer Holiday

**The 10h chapter is here :) **

**Druella is home from Hogwarts and is quite bored, until she finds out what she has to do before her 15th birthday...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :) **

* * *

Druella had been sitting in her room most of the days since she said good-bye to Abraxas with a fierce kiss and a tight hug to Evander. She did it on the train because she didn't want her mother to see her with those two boys. The memory of that kiss was still on top of Druella's mind. She wished she could still be around them. She missed them dearly and it had only been five days since she came home.

Her mother would tell her to get dress, take a bath, do this and that, and she always obeyed. She hadn't told her about her new friends. She only told her about Evander as he date to the Winter Dance. Her mother knew well of the Lestrange family, and knew that Evander had been a gentleman to her daughter.

Next Sunday night Druella went out in her garden late at night. She looked up to the sky and saw the stars. It was a beautiful sight the night sky. A dark blanket over the world filled with shimmering stars so far away, yet so incredibly beautiful.

She lay down on the field of grass and kept staring at the sky.

_''Shh.. quick, Dru. The prefect is coming. We don't want to get caught do we?'' Abraxas' soft voice whispered as he held Druella's hand tight in his own. _

_''of course not. We will get in trouble. Its in the middle of the night. No one is allowed out so late.''_

_''Then hurry'' Abraxas was smirking as he pulled Druella behind him towards the school grounds._

''Druella! What are you doing out there in the cold?'' Her mother shrieked, standing on the porch. ''Come inside at once'' she hissed.

''But mother... Can I not stay out for a little while longer? The sky is so magnificent and I want to keep observing it.'' said Druella in a small tone, now sitting on the grass.

''Few more minutes then up in your room! At least lay on a blanket will you, you will get your dress dirty''

''Yes, mother''

The house-elf soon came with a thick blanket out to Dru and laid it down on the grass for Druella then was quick to retrieve back into the house.

_''Do you see it?'' Abraxas pointed his finger up in the sky at the Orion's belt. _

_''I'm not quite sure..'' _

_He tried explaining as he could, and at the end she saw where it was and smiled _

_''Oh I see it now!''_

_''Its beautiful, is it not?'' He pulled her tighter in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head. _

_She did find it beautiful. She just found another beauty in the sky. Not what the stars meant, or what it formed, but just the beauty of the creation. She found it fascinating and beautiful._

_''Where ever in the world you are, you will always see the same stars as I. The great wizards of the past are up there behind the shining light. Watching over us. Keeping us safe from harm'' _

_Druella couldn't help but to smile and squeeze his hand at his words. No matter what he said to her, she melted. He had a way with words._

Druella stood up from the grass and walked up to her room, bidding her mother and father good-night in the parlour.

''Druella..'' called her father as she was about to walk up the stair case.

''Yes, father?''

''Your mother informs me that you met a boy this year.'' Druella's face flushed. She could not possibly had known of Abraxas. ''She says you have been interacting with the Lestranges' older son, is that correct?'' Druella just nodded, relieved they did not mean her precious Abbie. ''You are close friends?''

''Acquaintances, more like. He felt remorse to have spilled juice on my shirt and asked my hand to the Winter Dance this year, father'' She said politely. Tangling her own fingers together behind her back and chewing on her tongue nervously.

''Do you...'' he paused ''...fancy him?'' Druella's eyes widened. Never had she been asked by her father if she had a crush on someone. Then again, he never had a reason to ask. She never associated with people of her same gender never the less the male gender. ''Of course not.'' she replied in a haze ''I knew I would stay until the dance this year and I did not want to be accompanied by no one so I agreed to be on his arm''

''hmm... very well.'' He said and returned to his class of hard liquor and Druella turned on her heel to go up to her bedroom.

When she had only stepped up two steps her mother started talking.

''The older Lestrange son is a handsome young man. He is only two years above our Druella. I am sure he would make a proper husband for her, do you not agree, Octavius?''

''I very much agree. Yet she is only 14 years of age. We do not need to think about her marriage quite so soon, Elizabeth.''

''It has been a tradition to be engaged before the 15th birthday. Her birthday is next months. We do need to find her a husband.'' Her mother was quick to respond. Druella had stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the words _husband_ or _marriage_ even _engagement._

She had not thought of it for quite the time now. She hoped their parents would realize that Abraxas was not engaged. She wanted him. He wanted her. It would be perfect. Then again, no pure-blooded marriage was perfect. Everybody only made it look like it.

''We will visit the most valued families in the country this month, Elizabeth. We need not to worry. Our daughter is beautiful. She is young and fierce like you. What man on this earth would not want to be her husband.''

''Very well then, tomorrow I will owl the family I seem fit for her. Next week we will greet the men who agree to meet her''

Druella ran up to her room as soon as her mother had finished her sentence. She shut the door behind her and sat down by her desk and took her quill in her hand.

_''Dearest Abraxas._

_I overheard my mother and father's conversation this evening. They have been talking about marriage. My marriage. I wish I could choose. If I could, I'd choose you within a heartbeat. If your father receives an owl from my mother tomorrow or the day after, they have arranged a meeting. If they do, please do everything in your power to charm them. I want you, Abbie. I want you as my husband. My one and only. _

_I hope we can meet soon. I will be awaiting your reply. _

_With love..._

_Druella Rosier'' _

She quickly ran to the owlry outside and let her owl fly with her letter to the Malfoy manor. Ordering it to only let Abraxas taking out of it's beak. Watching it fly away she returned to her bed chamber and undressed.

She had her silk night gown on and her rope wrapped around her. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hands came up and wrapped them around her stomach, imagining he was there holding her. She imagined her future where she was old and Abraxas behind her. Smiling. Kissing her neck.

They never had laid together. She wanted to, but she thought it was best to wait. After what happened with her and Evander she thought she would wait until her wedding night to lay with another man. Who knew. Maybe she would lay with the same one again.

Three days had passed and her mother informed her that they would go and meet up with the Yaxleys. They were a wealthy family, but of the bunch Elizabeth had picked out, they were the poorest, therefore the first she would make her visit.

Apparating to the front door with Druella on her right, her brother, Hayden beside Dru and Octavius on Elizabeth's left. He brought his heavy fist upon the door and within five seconds the door opened.

''my oh my.'' Mrs. Yaxley said at the sight of them. ''Oh mighty they have grown'' she said as her eyes scanned both Druella and Hayden. ''come in, Come in. Tea is ready. We were expecting you''

All four of them stepped inside the Manor and looked around. ''Lovely place you got here, Selina.'' Elizabeth said.

They all gathered in the parlour where the table was set for them with tea and biscuits. Hayden had no interest in the matter so he just stared eating and drinking as soon as Selina gave a green flag, and the grown ups started to talk business.

Druella saw Frederick join them in the parlour, just as poutie as Druella was. ''Frederick, darling, these are the Rosiers, Octavius and Elizabeth, and their daughter Druella and son Hayden.''

''I've seen her in school'' he spat, clearly not interested.

Elizabeth was shocked by his tone of voice and rose her eyebrow. ''Excuse me, young sir, but we are here on important matters.''

''And what might that be, ma'am? I have no interest in your daughter. After all she doesn't like me at all either''

The older Rosier woman was genuine offended how the Yaxley boy spoke to her. Never had such a young man spoken to her in that manner and Octavius saw how she was starting to boil.

''Apologies, Elizabeth. It seems like my son woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Usually he is not this rude to people of your standards.''

''I will not let my daughter be with someone like your son. Thank you very much, Selina, but this was great deal of a mistake.'' With those words spoken she had risen to her feet and started to walk out without anyone actually noticing.

Last one out of the parlour was Dru's father, apologizing for his wife's temper and bidding them good day.

Next was the Goyle's, then the Notts', then Crouch's, then there was time for the Lestranges.

Druella didn't know she would be going up to Ireland to meet up with Evander's parents. It came as a great surprise. She would finally see her friend again, and she was happy with that.

Just as the other four times they apparated to the front door. This time Hayden was left behind in care of the house elves at the Rosier Manor. He was just too bored to be doing this, and so was Druella but she had no choice.

Octavius knocked heavily on the door and the house elf opened and offered them to step inside.

Mr. Lestrange stood up on the top stair in the staircase across from the front door and smiled wide. ''Octavius! You old chap.'' He had the same accent and Evander did. The thick irish accent.

''No older than yourself'' her father said back. When Mr. Lestrange had come down he took his hand and shook it tightly. ''Oh, Mrs Rosier'' he took Elizabeth's hand and bowed and kissed her hand. ''Great to see you again, Elizabeth, and you must be Druella.'' He said turning to look at her.

''Indeed I am, sir.'' She said smiling. Anxious to meet Evander. ''Great pleasure in meeting you, sir''

''Oh the pleasure is all mine, dearie'' He said with a broad smile across his lips. He was identical to Evander. His hair, eyes, body building. Everything except his nose. He clearly had that from his mother. ''Come! Let us go and see what my dear wife has in store of you.''

''By my recollection she has a fondness of a great feast even at the smallest occasions.'' Octavius added almost laughing.

''You remember well'' Mr. Lestrange said laughing as well as he led them into the parlour as every host had done so far.

Druella liked him. He was cheerful, she only hoped his wife would be the same.

''Darling! They have arrived.'' He called to his wife that stood and was ordering the house elves to do this and that.

''Oh dearie! I was not expecting you so early. My oh my.'' Mrs. Lestrange came in a rush to greet her guests. Taking each hand and shaking it. Well, Octavius took her's and kissed it, as any pure-blooded man would do to a woman her respected and considered as his equal.

''Please, sit. I have prepared a little snack for you.'' With a snap on her fingers food appeared on the table in front of them. There were bake goods, biscuits, tea pots, cakes. Almost everything Druella fancied.

They all sat down around the table and the older ones started chatting. Druella couldn't wait to see Evander again. She didn't know if he knew about her arrival or not.

She cleared her throat and everything fell silent. ''Excuse me, sir. But will your son, young master Lestrange, be joining us?''

The smile broadened on Mr. Lestrange's lips. ''Of course he will, m'love. He is only taking his time to get ready for a rare occasion such as this. It is not every day that a lovely lade such as yourself is interested in my son, I must say''

''_You clearly don't know what he does in school then''_ she though and suppressed a giggle. ''Right'' she said and smiled back to him. ''It is a lovely feast you have prepared, Mrs. Lestrange. It is all very tasty.'' She said looking to Mrs. Lestrange.

''Thank you, m'dear. Its an ol' family recipe.'' she replied. ''If you fancy our son, you might get the recipe'' she added, winking to Dru which only smiled in return.

''Evander! Come down and greet your guests'' Mr. Lestrange shouted, but there was no reply. He then snapped his fingers and the house elf appeared. ''Go on and get my son. Tell him he is needed in the parlour'' and with a crack the elf was gone to get Evander.

Druella was on the edge of her seat. She was looking forward to see him. She missed him dearly, but she wasn't sure if she could act like they knew each other or not. Her parents had known she danced with him and accompanied him to the Winter Dance, but they did not know what happened after they danced. They had no idea what happened in that deserted class room. No one did but Druella and Evander. Maybe only Druella had any recollection of that night with her best friend.

Evander came into the parlour and as soon as he saw Druella sitting by the table he smiled widely and she smiled back.

''M'dear son. These are Octavius and Elizabeth Rosier, and this is...''

''Druella Rosier, their daughter'' Evander cut in with a smile and kept looking at Druella.

''Oh so you know her?'' Mrs. Lestrange asked.

''We went to the Winter Dance together this year, mother. This is the lovely lady I told you about''

Druella couldn't help but to blush a little bit. ''It was quite the lovely evening I must say'' She stood up and walked to Evander and gave him a light hug and a kiss upon his cheek.

''Druella, you did not inform us that you kept in touch with this young man after the dance. You said you were only acquaintances.'' Her mother said with a little twitch of a smile upon her lips.

''Acquaintances? Oh, madam.. Your daughter is very dear to me. I care for her as the younger sister I never had'' Evander replied to her mother's comment.

''Ah so this is the lovely lass you were speaking of, Evander.'' Mr. Lestrange said.

''Indeed, father. Ever since I so clumsily spilled my drink upon her shirt, we became close friends.''

''Do not forget you saved my life last winter'' Druella said looking up to Evander which smiled back to her.

''How could I forget that? Never have I been so scared in my life'' He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The grown ups watched as the two younger persons spoke about what had happened the last few months. All from the coursework to the parties some students attended, but never did they go.

When the Rosiers had been there for full three hours they sent the two children up to Evander's room so they could speak in private. Druella did not protest nor did Evander. They had some time alone and they would gladly take it.

Almost running up the stairs and into his room they laughed and giggled as they fooled around. Evander tickling her or Druella attempting to pin him down, but seeing as he was the stronger one he only played along.

It was beginning to get dark outside and Druella and Evander had had a great time together. All worries of marriage and what not were washed away as she had her friend back in her presence. It wasn't until the house elf summoned the both of them back down in the parlour when it hit Dru. She couldn't seem to like Evan too much. It might ruin the chance of being with Abraxas. She knew that tomorrow she would visit him. She had to be with him. Even though she loved Evander, she only loved him as brother, not as a lover, let alone a husband.

When they arrived in the parlour again their parents stood there waiting their arrival. All smiling broadly. It was a rare sight to see her mother smile as wide as she did. ''Come Druella, we are heading back home. I think we have had quite fun with this particular visit'' she said and looked over to Mr. Lestrange.

''I will owl you in a weeks time, informing you where we stand'' she added

''Very well, dear Elizabeth. We will wait. The offer will stand until she is betrothed.'' Mr. Lestrange said, taking her hand and kissed her ring.

''Have a pleasant trip back home, m'love'' Mrs. Lestrange said as she kissed Dru's mother's cheeks.

''Thank you for a lovely day, old chap'' Octavius said to Mr. Lestrange and gave him a light hug. ''I will see soon enough'' he replied.

Druella turned to Evander and gave him a tight hug. A hug that seemed it would last forever. He held her in his arms, almost squeezing her. ''I will miss you, Evan'' she whispered so no one could hear them. ''Please keep sending me letters or I will go mad''

''I will miss you too, my darling Dru.'' he whispered back. ''I will write every week. I will meet you again soon. I promise you that'' They pulled away from each other and looked deeply into their eyes. Blue meeting brown.

They could hear their parents talking behind them, but it was because of his eyes she was lost in them. Her hand came up to his cheek and her thumb ran smoothly over it. He started to lean to her and before she knew it their lips were pressed together.

They pulled apart after few seconds and in Druella's astonishment their parents had not noticed the kiss because of deep conversation. Dru looked back into his eyes and smiled. ''A letter every Friday. Remember that, Lestrange'' Without her knowing her lips had twitched into a grin as she turned her back to Evander and was walking to her parents who were waiting for her.

''come now. Bid Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange farewell''

Druella walked up to the hosts and bowed. ''It was a pleasure in meeting you both. I hope we will cross paths yet again'' With a sweet little innocent smile upon her lips the Lestranges smiled back.

''You are a lovely young lady, Druella Rosier. Any man in this world will be lucky to have you as a wife'' Mr. Lestrange replied, taking her hand and kissed her knuckles.

_''Only one man is worth my hand in marriage''_

''Thank you sir. I greatly appreciate it.''

''Please feel free coming by any time you want'' Mrs. Lestrange said with a genuine and warm smile spread across her face.

''and thank you Mrs. Lestrange. It is lovely to be here, and hopefully I will return soon enough''

With those words spoken the Rosiers walked through the front door and as soon as they stepped off the porch they apparated back to the Rosier Manor.

As soon as Druella's feet became steady on the ground again she went up to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. _''I couldn't possibly...''_ Her hand came up to her lips and her dedicated finger tips ran over her bottom lip. _''...but it felt so right...''_

She unzipped her dress and put it on her bed and went in her bath robe and into her bathroom. Locking the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and unpinned her hair. Loosen her blonde locks out of their bonds. _''it wouldn't be that bad. Having him as a husband. After all her is my best friend...'' _she bit her lip hard and turned to let the water run in the bath tub.

_''he would make a great father...'' _she stepped inside the tub and lowered herself down in the hot water. _''and he _is_ a...''_ her eyes were closed and her hand ran over her skin. _''...a great lover...'' _

Her fingertips gently roamed over her pale skin on her stomach sending little butterflies in her stomach. The memory of the night at the Winter Dance came rushing to her again. His rough hands on her perky breasts, his lips on her neck. Biting. Her breath quickened as she remembered that night. Her own hand was between her thighs as the other was on her breast. Tugging, pinching her pink nipple. Her body twitched, the water splattered on the floor, her breath quick.

_''It wouldn't be such a bad thing having him as a husband after all...''_


	11. Visiting the rich

**Here Druella goes to visit the Black family and the Malfoys. **

**Chapter 11**

**More visits.**

* * *

Druella woke up the day after meeting Evander before noon. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her four poster bed. Her satin bedsheets wrapped around her body. She knew today she would meet the Blacks and after that the Malfoys. Those were the two families that she had yet to visit. She didn't want to meet Cygnus. She hated that boy, but Abraxas was a whole different story. She felt like she had waited far too long to see him again.

When the big clock in the hallway rang she knew it was time for her to get dressed. Noon. Her mother would never let her stay in bed past noon. Elizabeth rarely let her sleep in, but something was different that day. Maybe her mother knew what she was feeling, after all she was a very good people reader.

First thing she did was to take a quick shower, then dry herself up. The regular morning routine. When her appearance was flawless she walked down to the kitchen where her brother sat and was eating his lunch.

''Dru... when you get married...will you still be here?'' he asked.

The two siblings were close, and clearly Hayden was scared of losing his big sister. Druella smiled and leaned over him. ''Of course I will be here still. I couldn't possibly leave you alone with mother and father now could I?'' She placed a soft kiss upon his cheek before sitting down across from him.

When she was almost done eating her parents entered the room. ''Are you ready to leave, Druella? The Black family is waiting upon our arrival'' her mother informed her.

With a no she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Yet again, Hayden would be left at home. He wouldn't really get much out of it if he tagged along. Even Druella wished she could stay behind.

''Octavius, Elizabeth! Long time no see'' Madam Irma Black said as she saw them in the living room. Elizabeth and Irma were well known, old friends, but were starting to fall out.

''Irma, my dear... You have no aged a day since I last saw you'' Dru's mother replied and gave her old friend a tight embrace.

''Now let us get straight to business, won't we?'' Pollux said with a smile and offered them into the lounge. ''Our son, Cygnus, has been looking forward to this little visit ever since we notified him of your letter.'' her continued as they all sat down.

For some reason, Druella had a hard time believing that. The scum Cygnus was in school he would just deny her parent's offer in a tick.

''Where is the young gentleman now? Will he not be joining us?'' Octavius asked.

''shortly, my friend. He is just peppering up for your lovely daughter'' Pollux replied with a smile flashed to Druella, which wanted to vomit of the thought.

The older wizards and witches began to talk about the pros and the cons of joining the two families in a matrimony. Druella was sure her parents wouldn't chose them, so she wasn't quite paying any attention. Her mind was in the Malfoy Manor in Abraxas' arms.

After good few minutes Cygnus made an appearance, wearing his finest suit and shoes. It was quite different seeing him now that it was in Hogwarts.

''Ah, Mr and Mrs. Rosier. Pleasure meeting you at last. Mother and father have told me so many great things about you and your adventures together'' He said as he shook Octavius' hand and kissed Elizabeth's. ''And the lovely Druella Rosier of course'' he had turned to look at Druella which had stood up to greet him.

''Cygnus Black. Good to see you again.'' She said politely and bowed her hand.

''Pleasure is all mine, miss Rosier'' he replied, taking her hand and bowed down to kiss her ring as so many had done the day before.

This whole act made her stomach twirl. _How could he be so different now? How can he be so charming?_ Druella was so confused about Cygnus' actions. Maybe his father was strict or even his mother. What did she know. All she did know was that this was not the Cygnus Black she had met.

It wasn't long until everyone stood up and bid their farewells. Druella was more than gladly to say good-bye to Cygnus.

Malfoy Manor. Druella couldn't stop smiling with anticipation. Finally, Abraxas. Has before Octavius knocked on the door and this time Abbie's mother came to the door.

''Oh, finally, You're here!'' She said with a wide smile. She clearly had been waiting for them. Not did Druella know why she was so excited but she knew she was the most excited person there.

Druella scanned the lobby of the manor for any sign of Abraxas but he was no where to be found, much for Dru's dislike.

The group soon moved to the living room where they would have tea, but as Druella was about to walk over the threshold she felt a tight grip on her arm and someone pulled her back.

''Abbie!'' She said in pure delight. ''Oh Abraxas.. how I've missed you'' She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest.

''I've missed you too my dear.'' he smiled and kissed her multiply times on the top of her head as they stood in a tight embrace. After few seconds of hugging she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his in one deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that seemed like would last forever. Finally she could breathe easier.

They entered the living room, smile spread across their faces but the others didn't pick up a thing. They sat side by side, not paying any attention to their parents as they talked about the same issues as Octavius and Elizabeth talked to the Blacks about, but after few minutes Abraxas cleared his throat and everything felt silent.

''Do you mind if I show, miss Rosier our garden? I am sure she will be fascinated by my mother's collection of roses.'' With a smile Druella's father nodded and in a hurry they left the living room and headed out in the garden.

''How have you been, Dru?'' he asked her as he held her hand as they walked.

''Dreadful, I must admit. I've been going family to family, the same nonsense, over and over again. I wish I could decide, Abraxas.. I'd chose you to be my husband.'' She tightened her grip on his hand as she spoke. She was so scared. Scared she might have to marry someone she didn't love because she couldn't tell her parents about the love of her life. She wanted him and he wanted her. It was simple, yet so complicated.

It had been a tradition for centuries that the parents arranged a marriage to both beneficial. It rarely happened that a pure-blood married someone they loved. There was no real love in those marriages. Just equal respect and care for one and the other. Not love.

They stopped walking and had sat down on a bench in the shadow of the trees. Druella held tightly onto Abraxas' hand and her head lay on his shoulder as they looked up to the Manor. '

''If they decide to accept my parent's offer.. this Manor and this garden will be yours..'' Abraxas said after few moments of silence. ''I would make it your castle, I would make you my queen''

''You already are my king.'' she smiled up to him then pressed her lips to his. ''We can only wait and see what my parents want to do. I just hope to Merlin himself that they choose you.''

They didn't need to say anything. They sat there in silence and just held hands. Abraxas had lifted his arm up and held her close to him, knowing soon he would have to let her go.

And that time came much too early. In matter of minutes the house elf summoned them back inside, but just before they stepped inside the dark Manor again, Abraxas grabbed Druella and pressed her to the wall and kissed her deeply. A kiss that made Druella weak in her knees.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged Elizabeth and even kissed her cheek, as did Elizabeth the same to her. Mr. Malfoy and Octavius just shook hands

In Druella's eyes shone sadness that was Abraxas unbearable to see. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear ''I will see you sooner than you think'' those words brought a faint smile upon her lips, but still wasn't enough. Druella bid Mr and Mrs. Malfoy good-bye and Abraxas, Octavius and Elizabeth.

Everyone parted with a smile on their faces, which brought a little hope to Druella eyes. There was always a chance she would be with Abraxas. She could only hope.


	12. The Mask

**Now Druella has found out to whom she will marry the very next summer.. **

**The next few chapters will be a lot of time skips, I just hope I wont confuse you. :) **

* * *

Druella's mind was messed up. She couldn't stop thinking about who her parents would choose to be her husband. Her 15th birthday was soon to come. She had prayed every night that it would be Abraxas. She wanted him. There was no denying it.

There had been eight days since they went to visit the Blacks and the Malfoys. Her mind was torn. She was trying as much as she could not to think about it, but unfortunately her mind played tricks on her. At night she would dream about being with Abraxas, in her day dreams she fantasised about being with Evander, then somewhere in between Cygnus came to her mind which confused her even so.

She had no idea what she should do with those feelings. Especially about Cygnus. He had been so different from how he acted in Hogwarts, it really struck her.

The day her mother called her down in the lounge her heart sunk in her chest. She would find out whom she would marry. In only a matter of minutes she would find out whom she would spend the rest of her life with. The thought scared her.

''Sit down..'' her mother ordered her.

Octavius was sitting in his usual armchair by the fireplace and her mother standing behind it with her hand on the back of it. They looked intimidating, yet Druella was not afraid of them. What she was afraid of were the news they would soon break to her.

She did as she said and sat down on the small sofa across the armchair. She sat on the edge of it, nervous from top to bottom.

''You do know what we are going to talk to you about, don't you Druella?'' Octavius asked as he twirled his little whiskey glass in his hand.

''I do, father..'' she replied almost inaudible. Her nerves where shaking and she couldn't feel her legs because of the stress.

''Your mother and I have been talking about this thoroughly and we have decided that the most suitable husband for you is..'' The pause he took was unbearable. Her throat clenched shut and she could barely breathe. It was like he didn't say anything for few hours but it really was just few seconds. ''Cygnus Black.''

_''No father! Please don't make me marry him! Not him of all people!''_

''oh.. Very well then.'' Is all she could say. She felt a bit of relieved when it was him. At least now she wouldn't marry into the Notts family, nor the Goyle, but there were still others she would have liked besides Abraxas.

''We think you'd do well as a Black even though you will always be a Rosier, Druella. We know that when you marry him you will be marrying into the most richest family in the whole United Kingdom. You will be taken care of. You will never have to worry of anything'' Elizabeth said calmly to her daughter, but still stood behind her husband.

''I am sure of it'' Druella managed to squeeze out a smile. A smile filled with terror and sadness.

She stood up and bowed to her parents, that same smile plastered upon her lips, but as soon as her back was turned to them it vanished.

She was quick to return to her bed chambers. Shutting the door with force and fell onto her bed. Tears spilling from her eyes. She hugged her pillow to her chest as her tears slithered down her cheekbones and fell onto it. Never had she felt like that before. She know from that day forth she would not be completely happy. No matter how rich he was, or how charming he could seem. She would never love him. She couldn't dare. Not when her heart belonged to Abraxas. She felt the sting of her heartbreak like a dagger in her back.

She knew it was real. She knew that from that day she would be no longer called Druella Rosier, but Druella Black, wife of Cygnus Black.

When she had no more tears to shed she stood up from her bed and sat down by her desk and pulled up her quill and began to write.

_''My dear sweet Abraxas. _

_Mother and father have informed me to whom I will marry next summer. As much as I wished, as much as I prayed, it was not you. From my wedding day and forth I will be named Druella Black. As of today I am betrothed to Cygnus Black...''_

Tears again began to form in her eyes as she wrote his name. The made up ideas of her future life was nothing like she would imagine. Now she had to come up with new ideals. New story line. Nothing could be like how she imagined it with Abraxas. She poured her soul into the letter. Telling him how he would always possess her heart. How she would always love him and no one else. It wasn't a happy letter for sure. It was a letter of break up, hurt, sadness, and even more of heartbreak.

Her tears fell onto the parchment beneath her, staining it, but she did not care at all. She could not bring herself to stop.

_''...with love_

_Druella R.~''_

She folded the letter and put in an envelope then addressed it to Abraxas. She stored the letter on her dresser, not sure if she should sent it to him so soon. She held it in her hand and looked at it. Wondering if there was anything else she wanted to say to him. She had no idea how he'd take the news, but she knew he would be sad, maybe not as sad as she was, but still sad.

When she was in her wondering she heard a loud knock on her door. ''Wait a moment'' She said clearly. She threw the letter in her drawer, picked up the powder and tried to fix herself. She didn't know who it was, but she knew she couldn't let anyone know that she had been crying.

Her face was spotless of any remains of tears as she stood up to open the door. It was her younger brother, Hayden.

''Dru.. I over heard you and mother and father. When you were speaking of the engagement..'' he begun. ''I'm happy for you.. You will finally be a wife to someone of worth, just like you always said you wanted''

_''I never wanted _him. _Not to be _his_ wife''_

''Thank you, Hayden.. It means a lot to me'' She smiled and offered him to come inside her room. ''Cygnus is a wealthy man and I am sure I will be happy with him on my hand'' Oh the lies.

''I've only see a photograph of him, and he looks handsome and kind. But if he is not.. then you will have to tell me, Dru... I do not want anyone to be mean to you''

It was weird how he was protective of his big sister when it should have been the way around. She was suppose to take care of him and protect him, but again he was the male heir. If he was lucky he could choose his own wife in time.

''I know, dear. But I know him and he is very nice '' This was the first time she would put on the mask she would have to wear the rest of her life. A mask of secrets, hiding, endless emotions and of course deception.

The mask of Druella Black.


End file.
